


Loved

by eveningsoother (WhichWolfWins)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/eveningsoother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns home to his four favourite things: Sherlock and his violin, and their two children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> The blog I co-run, [fuckyeahteenlock](http://fuckyeahteenlock.tumblr.com), reached 5,000 followers, so I wrote this in celebration! It's one of my favorite tropes, so I figured it was time to finally write something for it! It's short and sweet, just the way I like them!

John’s eyelids were heavy as he ascended the stairs after work that day to the lilting sound of Sherlock’s violin. He hung his head, suspecting his husband would be playing for some time as his music drifted softly from one song to the next - he wouldn’t be getting any sleep then.

He’d just reached the door as the beginning notes of a song that he did not know the name of, but was one of his favourites, started up and he smiled. It was Sherlock’s way of saying he knew he was there. One of Sherlock’s, too, he was sure, if the way Sherlock would close his eyes and rock to the gentle notes had anything to say about it. 

John opened the door and readied to call “hello” to his husband when Sherlock’s eyes flew to him and widened as he tilted his head suggestively toward the sofa. John’s eyes drifted from his wild-haired lover to the oh-so-tempting comfort of the sofa and his heart immediately melted at the sight that met him on the tan cushions. 

Laying, one with her blond curls on the sofa’s arm and one with his similar but dark curls on his sister’s shoulder, were Violet and Hamish. Their eyes were closed, but their little mouths were open as they slept soundly, their small chests rising as falling with each wavering stroke of Sherlock’s bow. 

He looked away long enough to meet his husband’s eyes and he found him wearing a gentle smile that caused John’s heart to swell with the music. There was a light in Sherlock’s eyes that spoke of such happiness as to suggest the threat of tears and John looked back to their children as his breath caught in his throat. 

Little bare toes, pyjamas the same as the night before, a hint of dried jelly at the corner of their lips - John would bet they’d fallen right back to sleep as soon as breakfast had filled their small bellies. 

John didn’t think he could smile any bigger as he turned away from their children sleeping soundly and walked to meet his husband. He slid a hand across Sherlock’s back in a loose embrace so as not to disturb his playing. 

“God, I love you,” John murmured softly in Sherlock’s ear, and he felt his husband’s smile as he pressed a kiss to his lightly-stubbled cheek. 

He stood there, holding his love against his side as he watched his two other loves sleeping soundly, until the soothing notes became too much for him to bare. He released Sherlock with a squeeze to his bony hip and crossed the rug to the sofa. 

Violet’s eyes, so much like Sherlock’s, lifted slowly as John brought her into his arms. “Daddy,” she murmured happily as he cradled her to his chest and she wrapped her arms around him as far as they would go. Her eyes were closed again by the time he’d sunk into the space she’d vacated. 

Hamish didn’t even opened his eyes, just shifted his head slightly to accommodate for John’s thigh, and then he was drooling again into the denim of John’s jeans. 

Chuffed and so very tired, John look up at his husband and found him swaying away in his sleep-rumpled pyjamas, his eyes partially closed and his lips tilted into a please little smile. 

It was the last thing John saw as his eyes fell along with the music, drifting slowly downward. And just before he sank into that peaceful darkness, he heard the deep rumble of his husband murmuring, “sleep well, John,” and then he was warm, and happy, and sleeping. And, not to forget, loved and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, possibly send me a prompt, you can find me [here](http://eveningsoother.tumblr.com).


End file.
